At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS), and more particularly, to an image sensor including a programmable gain amplifier and/or devices including the same.
A conventional programmable gain amplifier is a circuit that includes a plurality of capacitors having different capacitances and amplifies an input signal using the capacitance ratio between the capacitors. The amplified input signal is output to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). When the ADC is used in a system requiring the settling of an input stage, the power consumption of the system may increase due to the limited operating speed of the programmable gain amplifier.